User talk:Destiney the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic the Hedgie Mobius Fanbase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Amyrose1515 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thirza the Hedgehog (Talk) 17:52, April 26, 2011 Hai Dessie :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) You think this'll work? >~< [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:16, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I sure hope so... [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 18:23, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I am here[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) good you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) You ready for friday?/[[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 17:54, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I am here [[User:Tiatulip44|'Jump out']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'so i can see you O.O ']] 19:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Awesome >:D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Should I put Quinn in there for a minor? xD You'd have fun playing her! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Lawls xD [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Shya! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) =^w^= [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:06, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Neato :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Igloo :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 01:38, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey grace can you play?[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 19:09, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ok call me tomarow at.... say..... 12:00 PM k?[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 19:12, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i forgot about that i call you some time tomarow ^^[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 19:24, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey des^^[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:14, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice an i am good[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:19, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks grace that will be nice.[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i saw that whats new???[[User:Tiatulip44|'I warn you']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'I am agrsive ']] 13:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dests, I need your help with a project here... e.e [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Doing up some pages for canon charries o3o [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup :3 I got scrap article for Sonic. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeppers, we gotta get some decent pages for Amy, Shadow, etc. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yup. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So... Think you can help? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! :D [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 00:06, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Interesting :P Hm... I was thinking, we could put that idea. She could have a silver and crystal/sapphire cross for her outer self with black lining, but with the inner, if she ever overrides the cross power, it turns black with red-purple gems and silver lining :P How's that? [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,']] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' My heart has already been blown over']] 16:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) My rough design, and a really fancy one I found :P The fancy one probably is the outer's cross lol [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 16:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Ikr? And the jewels have a build up, when the 4 at the side turn red, the inner form will forcibly pass the cross's power :P [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 16:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Wow ^^ Cielestra: Woo ^_^ lol [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 17:36, June 17, 2011 (UTC) NOOOOOOO!!!! >.< Lol, it sounds epic, darn you! :/ [[User:Sakura Misato|'Snowstorm, Snowstorm,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| My heart has already been blown over']] 17:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Idk, felt like having her up there XD [[User:Sakura Misato|'Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 17:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think I was allowed to XD [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 17:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am. I'm spread everywhere o.o anyways, like my new sig? :P [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 18:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok ^^ [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 18:19, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What do I do? Like I said, I'm everywhere o.o [[User:Sakura Misato|'''Tokyo Girl, Tokyo Girl,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' you've got the moves to rule the world.]] 18:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay? [[User:TailsFan99|'''Listen to your heart...]] [[User Talk:TailsFan99|'and keep going forward...']] 23:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah ^_^ [[User:TheJayMaster|'Listen to your heart...']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'and keep going forward...']] 19:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) That depends, what's it for? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Listen to your heart...']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'and keep going forward...']] 19:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) What kind of fanfict? Gimme a preview. [[User:TheJayMaster|'Listen to your heart...']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'and keep going forward...']] 19:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo, you there? [[User:TheJayMaster|'Listen to your heart...']] [[User Talk:TheJayMaster|'and keep going forward...']] 18:52, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi destiney :) Kiera the bat I am happy for no reason :D 16:01, July 23, 2011 (UTC) it was great i'm staying for the whole summer! Kiera the bat I am happy for no reason :D 00:16, July 24, 2011 (UTC) yup and i get to see my cousins cause they live nearby Kiera the bat I am happy for no reason :D 15:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw on dA. I'm jealous and sad D: I can't do decent computer work and I don't have any points to ask for a commish D: [[User:Sakura Misato|'I am Ciel,']] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato|''' the Maverick Hunter']] 02:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) That account didn't have any either T^T And really? [[User:Sakura Misato|'I am Ciel,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| the Maverick Hunter']] 03:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Um.... Idk O.o [[User:Sakura Misato|'I am Ciel,]] [[User Talk:Sakura Misato| the Maverick Hunter']] 03:15, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hai Desty! *hugs real tight* I missed ju soooooo much! I hope you're not too mad at me for blowing off commishes and stuff, but I've been sick all summer with bronchitis :'3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!]] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'''Likee bunny, or else!]] 21:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but the meds have nasty side effects e.e And I'm not, Kai is. [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I know! I hope I can make something awesome in time :3 I saw your new Dar pics O.O Wowwie! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:44, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Lucky! I would kill for a program like that xD I got something to tell ju on email e.e [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesomesauce! *hugz* [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 22:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) So, you wanna play for a bit? [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 22:20, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Okai! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 22:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I gotta log off, seeya! [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 23:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I feelz like making a new account. This one is ******* me the **** off cus it glitches! @.@ The admins on SFW won't let me makez a new one though.... Sakura Misato 23:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Idk DX Sakura Misato 23:20, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't go on SF anymore anyway.................................... can I have your permission to make new????? Since you're admin?????? Sakura Misato 23:28, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. And Madoka is like the current version of me. Akemi's like my darker side. I say this cus I've started watching!!!!!!! Sakura Misato 23:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Boo. Cielia the Cat 23:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) XD. As I was saying, Madoka is the current me. Akemi is probably an older me, or the thing I pretend to be. Cielia the Cat 00:03, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol XP And hey, Kyubey's supposed to be mine XP Cielia the Cat 00:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I haven't used Kou in what, 6 months XP Cielia the Cat 00:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah buggeration. (excuse my language) I need a new companion D: Cielia the Cat 00:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, might stop going there completely, there's nothing to do 00:43, August 21, 2011 (UTC) sorry, that was me Cielia the Cat 00:45, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Boredz now.. Cielia the Cat 01:26, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Destiney, Just so you know I had to make a new deviant art account because iforgot my password to the other one.Kiera the bat I am happy for no reason :D 20:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Oy Dessie! I made a blog ju should check out :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 15:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Desty :3 Could you help me redesign the wiki? 0.o [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 21:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Me and Kai areworking on a prototype Logo for the front page, with all our main charries, so we'll runit by you when we're done. I need mostly help with the word thingy and setting up the front page... And when we get enough pages completed we'll have Featured Articles! :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 19:08, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Also, luvvin the piccies you made :3 [[User:Thirza the Hedgehog|'I likee da bunny!']] [[User Talk:Thirza the Hedgehog|'Likee bunny, or else!']] 19:15, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yo Des. I'll make Madoka the Litemon, but she'll be my main and her backstory idea involves Dar, so I want you to hear it if its good. Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 12:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, Madoka was found by Darangel a few years after Dar came about. Madoka, being young at the time, thought Dar was her mother (XP) and wants to stay by her side. Dar looks after Madoka in her 'spare' time, and the two are getting close. But, a deity called Ghirahim (my main villain) has a huge hatred of Litemons and Madoka's a pretty easy target. Darangel seals off Madoka's Litemon self, changes her into a different person and leaves her to the company of Blaze and Silver from a parallel dimention. That different person would be my current main Cielia the Cat. Kyoko has the role of looking after Cielia until Darangel decides she should become Madoka again. Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 13:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dar's an early mother XD Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 14:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) No XD I'm gonna make Madoka's page. Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 14:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) OMG um... would Madoka and Akemi have a similiar friendship to what Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi did in PMMM? Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 14:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Woo! ^^ Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 15:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Des! Can you add Madoka's history? It's 'cus it involved Dar that I don't want to mess up on it o.o Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 15:23, October 15, 2011 (UTC) True. Where would Madoka be found though? O.o Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 15:26, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok ^^ Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 15:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) A Sister Race? Destiney, I thought of my own race, they're similiar to the Litemons but different if ya know what I mean. I thought of Galaceons/Galateons or something similar. They're a futuristic race, so I was wondering if you'd help me figure out the name. So like, something to do with time, space, future and galatic etc etc for their names Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 02:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Concept??? sorry I'm tired and my brain isn't working Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 02:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah! I do :P Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 02:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well, the race was created by two galactic beings called Celeste and Galance. Their main focus is the manipulation of magic and celestial abilities. Their appearances are very different, depending on the subspecies, but the way to tell they are different from mortals are the fact they have unique markings on their body. For example: Celeste. Her fur is a pink colour, her eyes are shades of red and she has cyan markings. Her markings are swirls and patterned with stars. She's a master of Arcane magic. Galance: His fur is black and has silver markings along with his eyes being shades of blue. His markings represent the flow of wind, being a master of air, water and ice. The known subspecies are Vampyre (very different from the Litemon version), the Navait, and the rare Twili. That's what I got so far. Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 03:02, October 27, 2011 (UTC) They're a seperate race from the Litemon completely :P Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 03:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Mmhm. Anyway, these guys are friendly to the Litemons XP Would you do battle with a Dark Witch? 03:29, October 27, 2011 (UTC)